jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Berkoff
Steven Berkoff (born 3 August 1937) is an English actor, author, playwright and theater director. As an actor, he is best known for his performances in villainous roles, such as Lt. Col Podovsky in Rambo: First Blood Part II, General Orlov in the James Bond film Octopussy, Victor Maitland in Beverly Hills Cop and Adolf Hitler in the TV mini-series War and Remembrance. Early life Berkoff was born Leslie Steven Berks in Stepney in the East End of London1 on 3 August 1937, the son of Pauline (née Hyman), a housewife, and Alfred Berks, a tailor.4 His family was of a Romanian-Russian-Jewish background.56 Berkoff's father had abbreviated his family surname to "Berks" in order to aid the family's assimilation into Britain. Berkoff later added back the "off" to his own name, and went by his middle name.7 Berkoff attended Raine's Foundation Grammar School (1948–50),8 Hackney Downs School,9 the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art (1958) and L'École Internationale de Théâtre Jacques Lecoq (1965).10 Career Theatre Berkoff started his theatre training in the Repertory Company at Her Majesty's Theatre in Barrow-in-Furness, for approximately two months, in 1962.11 As well as an actor, Berkoff is a noted playwright and theatre director, with a unique[citation needed] style of writing and performance.12 His earliest plays are adaptations of works by Franz Kafka: The Metamorphosis (1969); In the Penal Colony (1969) and The Trial (1971). In the 1970s and 1980s, he wrote a series of verse plays including East (1975),Greek (1980) and Decadence (1981), followed by West (1983), Sink the Belgrano! (1986), Massage (1997) and The Secret Love Life of Ophelia (2001). Berkoff described Sink the Belgrano! as "even by my modest standards ... one of the best things I have done".13 Drama critic Aleks Sierz describes Berkoff's dramatic style as "In-yer-face theatre": In 1988, Berkoff directed an interpretation of Salome by Oscar Wilde, performed in slow motion, at the Gate Theatre, Dublin.15 For his first directorial job at the UK's Royal National Theatre,16 Berkoff revived the play with a new cast at the Lyttelton Auditorium; it opened in November 1989.17 In 1998, his solo play Shakespeare's Villains premièred at London's Haymarket Theatre and was nominated for a Society of London Theatre Laurence Olivier Award for Best Entertainment.18 In a 2010 interview with guest presenter Emily Maitlis on The Andrew Marr Show, Berkoff stated that he found it "flattering" to play evil characters, saying that the best actors assumed villainous roles.19 In 2011, Berkoff revived a previously performed one-man show at the Hammersmith Riverside Studios, titled One Man. It consisted of two monologues; the first was an adaptation of Edgar Allan Poe's short story The Tell-Tale Heart, the second a piece called Dog, written by Berkoff, which was a comedy about a loud-mouthed football fan and his dog. In 2013, Berkoff performed his most recent play, An Actors Lament at the Sinden Theatre in Tenterden, Kent; it is his first verse play since''Decadence'' in 1981.20 Film In film, Berkoff has played villains such as the corrupt art dealer Victor Maitland in Beverly Hills Cop, gangster George Cornell in The Krays, the Soviet officer Colonel Podovsky in''Rambo: First Blood Part II'', and General Orlov in the James Bond film Octopussy. Berkoff has stated that he accepts roles in Hollywood only to subsidise his theatre work, and that he regards many of the films in which he has appeared as lacking artistic merit.21 Berkoff also appeared in the 1967 Hammer film Prehistoric Women, the 1980 film McVicar, and the 1996 Australian biographical film Flynn. In the Stanley Kubrick films A Clockwork Orange (1971) and Barry Lyndon (1975), Berkoff plays a police officer and gambler aristocrat Lord Ludd. Berkoff was the main character voice in Expelling The Demon (1999), a short animation with music by Nick Cave. It received the award for Best Film at the Ukraine Film Festival. He has a cameo in the 2008 film The Cottage. Berkoff appeared in the 2010 British gangster film The Big I Am as "The MC", and in the same year portrayed the antagonist in''The Tourist''. Berkoff portrayed Dirch Frode, attorney to Henrik Vanger (Christopher Plummer), in David Fincher's 2011 adaptation of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Another 2011 credit is the independent film, Moving Target. In 1994, he both appeared in and directed the film version of his verse play Decadence. Filmed in Luxembourg, it co-stars Joan Collins. Television In television, Berkoff had early roles in episodes of The Avengers and UFO. Other TV credits include: Hagath, in the episode "Business as Usual" of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine;Stilgar, in the mini-series Children of Dune; gangster Mr Wiltshire in one episode of Hotel Babylon; lawyer Freddie Eccles in "By the Pricking of My Thumbs", an episode of''Marple''; and Adolf Hitler in the mini-series War and Remembrance. In 1998, he made a guest appearance in the Canadian TV series La Femme Nikita (in the episode "In Between"). In 2010, Berkoff played former Granada Television chairman Sidney Bernstein for the BBC Four drama, The Road to Coronation Street. He has played the historical Florentinepreacher Girolamo Savonarola in two separate TV productions: the 1991 TV film A Season of Giants, and the 2011 series The Borgias. Berkoff appears as himself in the "Science" episode of the British current affairs satire Brass Eye (1997), warning against the dangers of the fictional environmental disaster "Heavy Electricity". In September 2012, Berkoff appeared in the Doctor Who episode "The Power of Three".22 Other work In 1996, Berkoff appeared as the Master of Ceremonies in a BBC Radio 2 concert version of Kander & Ebb's Cabaret. He provided the voice-over for the N-Trance single "The Mind of the Machine", which rose to No. 15 in the UK Singles Chart in August 1997. He appeared in the opening sequence to Sky Sports' coverage of the 2007 Heineken CupFinal, modelled on a speech by Al Pacino in the film Any Given Sunday (1999). Berkoff voices the character General Lente, commander of the Helghan Third Army, in the first entry of the PlayStation Killzone video game series. With Andy Serkis and others, he provides motion capture and voice performance for the PlayStation 3 game Heavenly Sword, as one of the main villains: General Flying Fox. Berkoff appeared in the British Heart Foundation's two-minute public service advertisement, Watch Your Own Heart Attack, broadcast on ITV in August 2008.23 He also presented the BBC Horizon episodes, "Infinity and Beyond" (2010) and "The power of the Placebo" (2014). He is patron of Brighton's Nightingale Theatre, a fringe theatre venue.24 Critical assessment According to Annette Pankratz, in her 2005 Modern Drama review of Steven Berkoff and the Theatre of Self-Performance by Robert Cross: "Steven Berkoff is one of the major minor contemporary dramatists in Britain and – due to his self-fashioning as a bad boy of British theatre and the ensuing attention of the media – a phenomenon in his own right."25 Pankratz further asserts that Cross "focuses on Berkoff's theatre of self-performance: that is, the intersections between Berkoff, the public phenomenon and Berkoff, the artist."25 Awards and honours In 1991, Berkoff's play Kvetch won the Evening Standard Theatre Award for Best Comedy. In 1997, Berkoff won the first Total Theatre Lifetime Achievement Award.26 In 1998, he was nominated for a The Society of London Theatre's Laurence Olivier Award for Best Entertainment for his one-man show Shakespeare's Villains.18 In 1999, the 25th-anniversary revival of the play East, directed by Berkoff, received the Stage Award for Best Ensemble work at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe. In 2000, he won the LA Weekly''Theater Award for Solo Performance, again for ''Shakespeare's Villains.1027 Also in 2000, his play Messiah, Scenes from a Crucifixion received a Scotsman Fringe First Award at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival.28 In 2001, The Secret Love Life of Ophelia won a Bank of Scotland Herald Angel.29 The Berkoff Performing Arts Centre at Alton College, Hampshire, is named for Berkoff.30 Attending the Alton College ceremony to honour him, he stated: He taught a drama master-class later that day, and performed Shakespeare's Villains for an invited audience that evening. Personal life Berkoff lives with his partner, Clara Fisher, in London110 Defamation lawsuitedit In 1996, Berkoff won Berkoff v. Burchill, a libel civil action that he brought against Sunday Times journalist Julie Burchill after she published comments suggesting that he was "hideously ugly". The judge ruled for Berkoff, finding that Burchill's actions "held him to ridicule and contempt."31 Political and religious viewsedit Berkoff has spoken and written about how he believes Jews and Israel to be regarded in Britain. In a January 2009 interview with The Jewish Chronicle, in which he discussedanti-Israel sentiment in the aftermath of the Gaza War, he said: Interviewer Simon Round noted that Berkoff was also keen to express his view that right-wing Israeli politicians, such as Ariel Sharon and Benjamin Netanyahu, were "wretched".32 Asked if British antisemitism manifested itself in theatre, Berkoff responded: "They quite like diversity and will tolerate you as long as you act a bit Gentile and don't throw your chicken soup around too much. You are perfectly entitled occasionally even to touch the great prophet of British culture, Shakespeare, as long as you keep yourJewishness well zipped up."32 Berkoff also referred to the Gaza war as a factor in writing Biblical Tales: "It was the recent 'Gaza' war and the appalling flack that Israel received that prompted me to investigate ancient Jewish values."33 Speaking to The Jewish Chronicle in May 2010, Berkoff criticised the Bible but added, "it inspires the Jews to produce Samsons and heroes and to have pride". Berkoff went on to say of the Talmud in the same article: "As Jews, we are so incredibly lucky to have the Talmud, to have a way of re-interpreting the Torah. So we no longer cut off hands, and slay animals, and stone women."34 In a Daily Telegraph travel article written while visiting Israel in 2007, Berkoff described Melanie Phillips' book Londonistan: How Britain is Creating a Terror State Within, as "quite overwhelming in its research and common sense. It grips me throughout the journey."35 In 2012, Berkoff, with others, wrote in support of Israel's national theatre, Habima, performing in London.36 References in popular culture In the 1989 romantic comedy The Tall Guy, struggling actor Dexter King (Jeff Goldblum) auditions unsuccessfully for an imaginary "Berkoff play" called England, My England. In the audition, characters dressed as skinheads swear repetitively at each other and a folding table is kicked over. Afterwards, Dexter's agent Mary (Anna Massey) muses, "I think he's probably mad ..." "I'm scared of Steven Berkoff" is a line in the lyrics of the song "I'm Scared" by Queen guitarist Brian May, issued on his 1993 debut solo album Back to the Light.37 May has declared himself to be an admirer of Berkoff38 and his wife, Anita Dobson, has appeared in several of Berkoff's plays. Gallery Steven Berkoff, Maud Adams, Louis Jourdan, Octopussy.jpg General Orlov (Steven Berkoff) - Profile.jpg Category:Actors Category:Octopussy cast